Just A Squib
by WrittenNotes
Summary: A Harry Potter Story with various twists and turns... To be honest - I don't even know what will happen! Why not have a look inside? At least read the prologue! Rated M - as I don't know what this story will be like!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Nobody ever heard much about Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They liked to keep their business their business. If they had told people about their life, they would have all known about their dark secret... The secret only the Malfoy's, The Dark Lord and Lestranges knew about. A Daughter, 3 years older than her cousin Draco... A Squib.

Kept from Hogwarts and home educated by Voldemort and her father since the age of 4, in a hope that the power within her would eventually show and that she would someday be an appropriate successor to You-Know-Who. Unfortunately, due to being a Squib - she seems to be of no use to Voldemort. Her mother and father deem her useless, a waste of time and effort. But does Voldemort feel that way too? Or does he believe the her magic will show in time?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since Scarlett had last seen her parents, all the death eaters had been very busy torturing and killing countless Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Blood traitors to try and get their point across. That they were back. Which included her parents. It wasn't that Scarlett missed her parents, no, they hated her. Ever since they had found out that she was a squib. The day she found out she was a squib was the happiest day of her life. No more lessons of dark magic from the Dark Lord and no more pressure on her to be something she wasn't. She was free to lounge around her parents large mansion and do what she pleased. The many house elves did all the housework and kept her well fed so all she had to do was relax.  
Pop.  
Scarlett could hear arguing from the dining area.  
"For heavens sake Rodolphus, Just get her to find a dress and then disapparate with her to Malfoy Manor, Is it that hard?"  
"You know I don't speak to her now, and why would she want her father to take her to something like this?"

Scarlett peer around the corner of the dining area, her parents were scurrying around rapidly.  
"There you are." Exclaimed her father, Rodolphus. "Go get a decent looking dress on, now." He demanded.  
"Err- Why-" Questioned Scarlett as she was cut off by her father.  
"Don't argue just do it!"  
Scarlett headed off unwillingly to her room, She hated when her father was like this to her. It was the only thing she thought was bad being a squib - The Neglect, and the awful dresses her mother bought her to make up for her being a squib, everyone always told Scarlett that her mother was pure evil and hated everyone who wasn't a Pureblood, but these dresses always showed her nicer side, that those people were wrong, that she did care for people - even if they weren't what her mother wanted them to be.

Scarlett scanned the dresses, all of them were either black, red or purple. None of them very colourful or slightly charming in the slightest. And all rather low cut... Never-the-less, She picked out one that didn't look to ghastly on and hurried downstairs to see what the rush was about. Scarlett had picked out a rather ironically coloured Scarlet dress, it was knee length and nicely ruffled around the base - not tatty enough to look awful, but it looked more sophisticated than the other dresses she owned. The top of the dress was the usual heart shaped, corset style, sleeveless top that was coated in a thin layer of black, flowery mesh.  
When she reached the last step on the staircase her father grabbed her arm and apparted to the Malfoy Manor doorstep. A small house elf opened the door, greeting them in the usual Sir and Miss manor and showed them to the ballroom, which was a surprising gold and red theme, (compared the the dark green and grey there was throughout the rest of the manor.) the house elf then showed them to a large round table, separate to the other smaller tables that less important individuals were sat at. This larger table was specifically for the more well known and well trusted death eaters that Voldemort classed as his inner circle. Bellatrix was already sat down, Rodolphus sat next to his wife and Scarlett was called over by her mother to sit on the other side of her, next to the head of the table.

A series of other death eaters joined them, a few Scarlett recognised and a few she didn't. One very familiar face was Fenrir Greyback. The Dark Lord and Rodolphus had used him as a threat to Scarlett when she was younger. Claiming that he'd do terrible things to her if she didn't take her lessons seriously. It was rare to see Greyback sitting with the inner circle of death eaters, most of the time Voldemort didn't like him sitting with them because, as Bellatrix puts it, he's a "Filthy Half-Breed."  
The room suddenly went quiet.  
He had arrived.


End file.
